


The Argument

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [82]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, argument, prompts, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Adam and (Y/n) argue.





	The Argument

“Oh bite me!” (Y/n) yelled out as she walked away from Adam. He started laughing, making her turn and stare at him. “What?!”

“Bad word choice love.” He said, his popping out. (Y/n) rolled his eyes and picked up the laundry to wash it. “Come on (Y/n).”

“I’m done talking about this.” (Y/n) said, standing in front of the machine that was probably thirty years old. When were they ever going to get a new one? Well, when Adam stopped buying new instruments all the time probably. She started throwing clothes into the machine with a pod and fabric softener.

“I’m not.” He said.

“It’s my job Adam. I’m not quitting.” (Y/n) defended. Adam sighed.

“That man, David or whatever, he’s trying to get in your pants.” Adam stated matter of factly. (Y/n) froze and turned to look at him. Then she started to laugh. “What?”

“Oh my god. You’re jealous!” (Y/n) laughed. “You’re jealous of David.”

“I am not jealous.” Adam sneered. (Y/n) just shook her head.

“Yes you are Adam.” She said. “I know jealousy, and you are so green!”

“For the last time, I am not jealous!” Adam said, turning on his heels and storming out of the laundry room. (Y/n) went back to her task at hand, the argument ended for the time being.

****

The next day at work, (Y/n) was standing at the filing cabinet when David walked in. She looked up at him and smiled before returning to her task at hand. David walked over to her and leaned against the wall.

“So, (Y/n),” David said, staring at her.

“Yeah?” She asked. David smiled at her.

“What if we went out for coffee?” He asked. (Y/n) looked at him. “I think it could be fun.”

“Oh, um well, I have a boyfriend.” She said. David sighed.

“Really? Because I’ve never seen him.” David said. “You could’ve just said no instead of making something up.” With that, he stormed off. (Y/n) pulled out her phone and sent a text to Adam.

‘You were right. I think it’s time to find a new job.’ She put her phone away and headed to HR. She knew that she hated it when Adam was right, but this time, she was kinda glad he was.


End file.
